Always there for you, Buizel
by Glitterstone
Summary: When Buizel has a bad dream, Ash comforts him to show that nothing like what Buizel experienced will really happen.


**This is pretty much a little story about Ash and Buizel. The basic plot is Buizel is upset and scared after he has a nightmare involving Ash. So Ash and Pikachu comfort him. I don't own Pokémon in anyway. I got the idea from a story by Robotboyfan. It takes place before the Sinnoh League and after the grand festival that Dawn entered B.T.W. Alright, Enjoy!**

Ash and his friends were in the Pokémon centre after a lot of training. They were getting ready to get some sleep. Dawn was sitting on her bed with Piplup on her lap and Buneary sat by her in Dawn's guest room. The blue haired trainer was giving the Pokémon some poffins after their hard work. "You guys deserve these poffins." She said with a small smile. "Piplup!" Piplup squeaked happily as he nibbled away on his poffin. "Buneary! Bun bun!" Buneary happily sang as she began eating her poffin while hopping up and down. "I'm glad you enjoy them. We may not have won the Grand festival. But, i still became a good contest coordinator" Dawn told the two Pokémon as she stretched her arms, snuggled under the blanket and fell asleep, with Buneary and Piplup dozing off after her. Brock had fallen asleep a few minutes ago and he was dreaming of Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny. Croagunk was sat by him. Just in-case he started talking in his sleep and the frog Pokémon had to poison jab him.

Ash, however, was sitting on the bed in his guest room and he was nodding off. Just as he was about to nod off, Pikachu sped right into the room and jumped on Ash's bed, knocking the boy off of it and onto the floor. "PIKA PI! PIKA PIKA! PIKACHU!" Pikachu quickly cried as Ash's pulled himself up. "Whoa! Pikachu! Is everything alright?" Ash asked with his head tilted to the side. "Pika pika! Pika pi pika! Pi Pikachu!" Pikachu explained while flailing his arms up and down really quickly. Ash understood everything Pikachu was saying. "What! Something's wrong with Buizel! We'd better go help him!" Ash responded. Pikachu nodded and ran off to where Buizel was sleeping with Ash following.

Pikachu lead Ash straight to Buizel's bed in Ash's room. Pikachu ran straight to Buizel, jumped on the bed and started shaking him, to try and wake him up in order find out what was wrong with the sea weasel Pokémon. Ash then noticed that Buizel was fidgeting and sweating a little bit and he was mumbling a bit to himself. It was like Buizel was fighting and yelling at someone. Ash knew something had to be done. He knew Buizel was having a bad dream. He had to wake Buizel up before something bad happened. "Hey! Buizel! Are you alright? Wake up! It's me!" Ash shouted as he shook Buizel. This however, led Buizel to firing a water gun at a nearby wall in his sleep. "Whoa! Buizel! Settle down!" Ash shouted, in order to get some sense into Buizel's head. The sea weasel then fired another watergun at Ash and Pikachu. The two managed to dodge. Ash then began shaking Buizel again. "Buizel! Wake up! It's alright! There's no one here! Wake up!" Ash shouted as he shook Buizel a few more times. "Pika pika!" Pikachu shouted as he also tried to wake Buizel up.

Ash thought that his shaking worked as finally, Buizel's eyes snapped open and he jolted up quickly. He took a few heavy breaths and the sea weasel began looking around quickly. "Buizel. It's okay. You're safe now. You were having a bad dream, that's all. But, it's over now. So, don't worry." Ash smiled while patting his Pokémon's head. "Pika pi. Pikachu." Pikachu added on, as he gave Buizel and friendly smile. Buizel looked at Pikachu and Ash. He could feel tears coming through his eyes. But, no matter how hard he tried, Buizel couldn't keep them back.  
"Pika?" Pikachu asked as he saw the tears. Before Pikachu knew it he saw Buizel beginning to cry slightly. "Hey, Buizel? Are you okay?" Ash asked. "BUI BUI!" Buizel shouted and shook his head instantly. He wrapped his hands around Ash while shaking and sobbing into Ash's chest. Ash didn't jump or feel shocked. However, he did feel surprised. He never thought that Buizel would hug him at all. "Bui bui bui! Bui! bui bui!" Buizel squeaked in a high pitched voice as he hugged Ash.

Ash then pushed that feeling aside as he knew Buizel was in a terrible state. He hugged Buizel back as Pikachu put on a sad face. "Pi-ka-chu?" Pikachu asked as he looked at Ash. The trainer faced Pikachu with a small smile. "Pikachu, Buizel's a bit shaky right now. So, we need to help him calm down." Ash replied. Pikachu nodded as Ash turned his attention back to Buizel and he began to pat Buizel on the head as the sea weasel continued to sob his heart out. "Buizel, it's okay. I'm here. Don't be scared. It was only a bad dream." Ash whispered. Buizel looked up at Ash with tears in his eyes and shook his head. "BUI! Bui bui! Bui!" Buizel explained through the tears as he sobbed back into Ash's chest. Ash's held the sea weasel closer to him. "Buizel, it'll be alright." Ash whispered. He then had an idea. "If it makes you feel any better, do you wanna tell me about your dream?" Ash asked softly. Buizel looked up at Ash and nodded slowly. "Alright then. Tell me exactly what happened in your dream..." Ash told his Pokémon as sat on the bed.

_Buizel's dream..._

Ash and Buizel are battling Paul and his Drapion with Dawn, Brock and Pikachu watching them. "Drapion! Use Cross poison!" Paul commanded. Drapion crossed his arms together above his head as a dark purple cross started to form around his hands and pincers. "Dra...Pion!" Drapion shouted as he then fired it at Buizel. "Dodge it Buizel! Then use water pulse!" Ash quickly called out. Buizel dodged the move and fired a water pulse. It hit Drapion and the scorpion Pokémon fainted. "Drapion is unable to battle! Buizel is the winner. And the victor is Ash Ketchum!" Brock stated. "Alright! We won!" Ash cheered. "Pika pika!" Pikachu cheered.

However, an explosion was heard and a shadow loomed over the sky. "What's that!" Ash shouted as he and Buizel looked up. Paul recalled Drapion and began to walk away. "Hey Paul! Where ya going?" Ash shouted. However, the shadow then swooped down and grabbed Ash. "ASH!" dawn and Brock shouted. "BUI BUI!" Buizel shouted as he ran towards Ash to help him. "BUIZEL WATCHED OUT!" Ash shouted as he saw a strange power behind Buizel. This power stopped Buizel from moving. The sea weasel tried to get free but the shadow laughed at his effort.

"BUIZEL! YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Ash shouted at the shadow. The power continued to hold onto Buizel tight as the Shadow started to fly away. "STOP! LET ME GO!" Ash shouted. Buizel could only watch as the shadow took Ash away. He fired a watergun, hoping that the shadow would slow down. However, the attack went straight through the shadow. "That shadow's taking Ash away!" Dawn shouted in despair. "BUI BUI! BUI! BUI BUI BUI!" Buizel shouted as tears formed in his eyes. He fired another watergun. But, by the time it reached the sky, the shadow had gone with Ash. Buizel gave one final look as the power faded away and Buizel could move again. "No...Ash..." Dawn sobbed. "I guess there's nothing we can do now..." Brock added on while shaking his head."Pika pi." Pikachu sadly sighed as Buizel fell to the floor. An explosion was then seen. Buizel gasped as he knew the outcome. "BUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Buizel shouted.

Back to reality...

Ash's just sat there, with a shocked look on his face. He then faced Buizel with a sympathetic look. "Wow! That is terrifying. I'd be scared out of my wits to if that happened to one of my friends." Ash told his Pokémon. Buizel placed his head on Ash's lap and continued sobbing. "Bui bui bui! Bui bui! Bui!" Buizel explained as his tears landed on Ash's legs. Ash began stroking Buizel's head gently as Pikachu walked over to Buizel, to check if his friend was okay. "Buizel's fine Pikachu. He's just a little stressed about a bad dream." Ash explained as he patted Pikachu on the head. Pikachu moved slowly towards Buizel and patted him. Buizel lifted his head and faced Pikachu. He wiped the tears from his eyes and then he snuggled up to Ash. "Buizel, it's alright now. I'm here. Nothing like what you just explained will ever happen to me." Ash softly told the sea weasel as he helped Buizel up, placed him in his lap and hugged him. Buizel sniffed a little bit and wiped the tears he had formed and placed his head on Ash's chest.

That's how they stayed for around 15 minutes. Until at last, Buizel looked up at Ash with a sad look. "I promise you Buizel. Nothing like what you experienced, in your dreams, will ever happen in reality." Ash whispered as he placed a hand on Buizel's head to comfort him. "Bui bui?" Buizel asked with a hint of sadness in his voice as more tears began to form in his eyes. Ash laughed softly and patted Buizel on the head. He knew Buizel asked him if he promised that nothing like what happened in Buizel's dream would really happen. "I'll make it a true promise Buizel." Ash replied.

Buizel looked at Ash. He was still shaking a little bit but he smiled as Ash wiped away his tears. Ash knew that the sea weasel was a bit shaken after the dream he had. "Want me and Pikachu to stay with you for the night?" Ash asked with a smile. "Pika pi. Pikachu." Pikachu added on. "Bui bui..." Buizel replied softly with a smile. Ash smiled as he settled down next to Buizel and put the blanket over him and Buizel. Pikachu scurried over to the end of the bed, curled up and fell asleep. Ash looked into Buizel's sparkling black eyes as the sea weasel did the same. "You'll feel better after a good night's sleep, Buizel." Ash whispered as he pulled Buizel closer to him. Buizel felt really comforted with Ash by his side. The sea weasel gave Ash a lick on the cheek and yawned. "Good night Buizel." Ash whispered. "Bui bui, bui." Buizel replied quietly and the two fell fast asleep.

The next morning, Ash woke up to see Dawn and Brock facing him. "Um...Morning Dawn. What happened to Brock?" Ash asked as he saw his friend, looking quite shaken. "Hey Ash. Firstly, Brock was going all goo goo over Nurse Joy, so Croagunk did his job. And secondly, what was up last night? We heard crying and footsteps." Dawn replied, as she noticed the boy wasn't in his own bed. "Buneary? Bun bun?" The rabbit Pokémon added on. "Well guys, Buizel kinda got upset over a nightmare last night. So, i decided to stay with him for the night, so that he would feel better." Ash replied as he faced the sleeping Pokémon. Pikachu had explained the situation to Buneary and Piplup. They were both shocked. "Pip Piplup." Piplup gasped softly. Buizel opened his eyes and sat up. "Morning Buizel. Feeling better after your bad dream?" Ash asked. Buizel nodded and gave a small *Bui* Piplup and Buneary walked over to Buizel and the sea weasel smiled at them. "So, are we gonna get some training done for the Sinnoh league?" Ash asked Pikachu and Buizel. "Pika!" Pikachu replied with a wide grin. "Bui bui." Buizel added on, pulling off a tough pose. Ash and the others laughed a little bit. "That's Buizel for you." Dawn complimented as Brock finally woke up.

Dawn and Brock left the room so that Ash could change into his outfit. Then, the whole group headed outside for some training. Buizel smiled, as he knew that he would always have great friends like Ash, Dawn, Brock, Pikachu and the other Pokémon in the gang. He also knew that he was the luckiest sea weasel Pokémon ever, to have such a kind-hearted trainer as a friend.

**There you have it! I love happy endings. Please Review.**


End file.
